WeaponsRUs
by Emmy305
Summary: Mad cow turn mad man. In a new and terrifying world, do a handful of survivors stand a chance? Zombies are taking over, there is no government, no army, no safe haven. It's a thousand to one odds out there.
1. The beginning

**THE BEGINNING**

You've heard of Mad Cow Disease, right?

Cow gets sick, cow gets mean, farmer kills cow, farmer eats cow and farmer gets sick.

The symptoms are changes in gait, hallucinations, lack of coordination, muscle twitching, seizures and rapidly developing delirium or dementia.

Now, In the old world, Mad Cow was pretty rare and also, the infected didn't run around eating people but hey, things change. Diseases evolve and become something new altogether.

It spread ridiculously fast, first through our food then through bites. Any bodily fluid from the infected such as saliva or blood were toxic. You get bit, that's it. You're a zombie.

So that's it. This is the story of how my world ended.

Authors note: This is a story that I wanted to read and no one else wrote. Any type of constructive criticism or hands held out to help are appreciated. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. chapter one

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Mmm." I sipped my coffee carefully, still burning my bottom lip and tongue. It was too good to wait though.

Boom!

Boom! Boom!

Who in the hell is slamming on my door at 6 in the morning? Snarling and smacking my coffee onto the counter, spilling some and burning my hand this time, I stomped to the door. Peeking through the peephole I saw the second most obnoxious person I've ever encountered.

"Mike?" Opening the door and before I could start ranting about the time, he shoved his way inside, slamming the door shut behind him with wild eyes.

"Get your stuff." He started rummaging in my kitchen cabinets and pantry.

"Excuse me? What? What are you doing? Mike, it's too early for this. Come back later." I rubbed my temples soothingly, trying not to murder the idiot in my apartment.

"Bella. Get your shit. Now." He made eye contact with me for half a second before throwing bread and cereal into a cardboard box. I really need to go grocery shopping.

"What the hell is your problem? Mike!" He shoved past me, heading to my bathroom and beginning the same strange ritual from the kitchen. Assessing, tugging on his hideous mustache, throwing random things from my medicine cabinet into the same box.

"Hello? Psycho neighbor? Put my toothpaste back!" I stomped my foot. What the fuck did he think he was doing?

"Bells. Look. I'm not kidding. Remember that shit we keep seeing on the news about the angry chicken?"

"Mad Cow." I interrupted rolling my eyes. I didn't watch that crap, it was only ever bad news.

"What the fuck ever. It's here, Bella. People are going crazy. Biting each other, attacking friends and family. I saw some dude eating a baby on my way home last night!" He worked himself up as he spoke, tugging on that gross mustache again. His eyes were wild and bloodshot and spittle flew from his mouth as he spoke again.

"We need to go. Now. Jess knows a safe spot. Come with us! We are leaving. Now. Stay if you want but you'll die here." He shook his head and turned to leave my apartment.

"Wait!" I didn't even really believe him but being pranked and falling for it was much less concerning than my other option.

"I'm coming, just, just wait." I flew back to my bedroom and grabbed a stack of clothes, pictures and my bag of toiletries, shoving it all into my bag. He had already finished gathering anything useful for survival but this was comfort. I stooped down and unlocked my puppy's kennel, pulling the little guy into my arms.

"I just need to get Simba's food and stuff. Two seconds!" I yanked another duffle bag out of the hall closet filling it with his toys, food, a couple books for me and a fluffy throw blanket.

"Come on!" Mike huffed as he slipped out the front door. I raced after him, clinging close to his back. As soon as you stepped out of the apartment all you could hear were screams and growls.

"Mike."

"Jessica." I turned to the left where he greeted his wife. The number one on my most obnoxious list. Jessica Stanley. Ugh.

"They got in the apartment. We have to go now." She squeaked. Quaking in her stylish, way too high heels.

I think I was in shock. Or maybe I just still didn't believe what they were saying. That is, until Jan from 2B came flying down the hall, snarling and spitting and scratching and

Boom!

Jessica screamed as Mike shot her in the head. Not in time to save Alex from 4B. Shouting and turning red as he thrusted his hand away from his body, covered in blood with a chunk of it missing. No, not missing. Burried in Jan's dentures.

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Nope. No. Not happening. Oh my god. Oh my god!

What the fuck? Jesus! Fuck. Fuck. Oh my god. What the fuck!

"Mike! We gotta go!" Jessica screeched, turning and fleeing towards the parking lot, her dress twirling prettily.

"Are you kidding me? We have to help him. Jan bit his freaking hand off!" I protested, stepping towards Alex as he fell against the wall and dropped to the floor.

"It's too late! He's already infected! Let's go!" Jess shouted back as she dove into her car. "Bells? You coming?" Mike grunted and shoved the box and my bags in their trunk, holding the back seat door open for me and Simba.

I don't know what was happening and my mind was still half asleep but when Alex started jerking around like he was having a seizure I backed towards them in shock.

"Get in the fucking car, Bella." Jess snarled, smacking the window.

I listened. Just in time to watch more of my neighbors dive onto Alex's body, tearing at his skin and scratching their bloody hands out for more. For us.

Mike jumped in the drivers seat, the car moving before his door was even closed all the way. The rotten walking corpses trailing behind us.


	3. Chapter two

**CHAPTER TWO**

"We need gas." Mike murmured, his eyes on the nearing empty gage.

"I told you to get some on your way home. I don't want to stop. I don't want to see those things. I don't want to get eaten!" Jess was getting hysterical.

I didn't blame her.

I wasn't scared. Not a bit. Nope. Simba whined a bit when my squeezing started to cut off his air.

"Sorry, puppy..." I released my grip, giving him a soft scratch behind the ear.

I made eye contact with Mike in the rear view mirror as Jessica sobbed, trying to see through her tears to drive. A disgusting, wet, hacking cough shook her body. She snorted loudly, trying to suck in the snot threatening to drip down her lips. Gross. Mike turned his attention back on her, running his fingers through her hair and whispering sweetly in her ear.

"Shh, babe. Baby. You're fine. Hey, none of that. Come on, baby, you're alright. I'll keep us safe. Don't cry, Sweetie." I gagged silently when he wiped her snot away with his thumb, wiping it on his dirty jeans.

Simba peered up at me through thick long lashes. The German shepherd was prettier than most humans. He gave a huff, disgruntled, climbing off my lap to curl up on the floorboard. Yeah, I don't blame ya, dude. This was gonna be a long ride.

About half an hour later we crawled to a stop at an abandoned bp. Jessica was still sobbing, Mike still shushing, Simba still snoring. I cracked my neck and slowly got out of the car. I was a little nervous to be out in the open. Mike rolled his window down and handed me a small hand gun.

"You know how to use it?" He furrowed his brow until I nodded.

"I'll be just a minute." He turned back to a sobbing mess of curly brown hair.

I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel. I am perfectly capable of shooting someone. My dad is a cop. I did not need Michael Newton. I stepped into the gas station, grabbing a big reusable bag and started filling it with any food left. Wasn't much that was edible anyway. Someone had already picked the place clean. I grabbed a couple gas cans and headed for the door when I heard a groan.

I dropped everything, yanking the gun out of my waistband with a gasp. Locking the barrel in the middle of her forehead. No blood, no growls. She just looked shocked and terrified. I lowered the weapon and took a step back.

"Wait!" She panicked, stepping closer.

"These people took all our stuff, our cars, everything! We've been stranded here. Please. Don't leave us to die." She reached out to me.

"I'm Alice. Please!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'm Bella. I'm here with two others, heading for a friend's cabin in the woods. It's safe there. You can come with us." I looked back at the car, Mike and Jess were making out. Assholes.

"My mom is hurt." The girl dropped back down to rub her mother's back. I gasped and took several steps away.

"She's bit?"

"No! No, the people that stole our stuff hit her. I can't get her to wake up." She looked up at me panicked.

"Oh, good. I mean, not good, just.. I mean good she's not bit." I stumbled out.

"Yup. Splendid. Best day of our lives." The girl, Alice, huffed back. I cracked a grin at her sarcasm. Shaking my head.

"I know, dumb thing to say. Sorry." I turned to the car. "Mike!"

His head shot up, slamming into the window. I winced in sympathy. He climbed out of the car cursing my name.

"We have guests. They're coming with us, come carry mom." I ordered. He looked baffled but did as I said.

Jessica stumbled out of the car, her face splotches and snot still dripping from her nose. I grabbed the bag of food and tossed it to her to put in the trunk. Picking up the gas cans to fill up, I looked back at Alice.

"Come on, Al, help me fill these bad boys."

An hour later we were almost to the cabin. Mom, er, Esme, was up and holding Alice close, peering out the window as we turned down the driveway.

"Mommy!" Jessica nearly tore the door off in her haste to get inside.

"Jess! Oh, baby, I was so worried!" Mrs. Stanley sobbed and clung to her daughter. Mike stopped to cling to them both, while the rest of us ventured further in the cabin.

"Jessica! Michael! Oh god! I thought you were dead for sure!" A busty blonde shoved past me and nearly tackled them, knocking poor Mrs. Stanley out of the way.

"Laurie!" Jessica continued to sob, throwing her arms around the blonde.

Alice and I made eye contact, she raised an eyebrow and held her hands up to her chest.

A giggle slipped out of me, making the others turn to us.

"Who might you be, dear?"

"My name is Bella, Mrs . Stanley and this is Alice and her mother, Esme." I introduced.

"And Simba." Alice chirped, pulling the pup up close so everyone could enjoy his cuteness.

"I'm afraid dogs aren't allowed, hon." Laurie sneered. My eyes narrowed and I spoke without thinking.

"Then why are you here, bitch?"

Lauren gasped at my retort, looking exceptionally offended.

Alice let out a loud guffaw while Esme held a hand to her mouth to hide her amusement.

"Bella!" Jessica snarled. "Don't talk to Lauren that way. Besides, she's right. No dogs."

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm sorry but Simba stays. Period. Drop it or I drop you." I stomped out of the room and made my way to the back porch. I was already fed up with these bitches. I wanted to leave, now.

"Can I sit?" Esme. I sighed heavily but nodded. I didn't want to chat but she was too nice to deny.

"You okay, sweetheart?" She worried, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm fine, it's no big deal. Lot of heavier shit surrounding us right now. I just hate half these people and the other half I don't even know."

"Tell me about it. Those girls suck." Alice grumbled, joining us on the swinging bench.

"How old are you?" I smiled at Alice.

"I just turned twenty-three. Baby of the family, ya know? What about you, B?"

"I'm twenty-five and I dont have anyone but my parents. How many siblings do you have?"

"A brother, Em, and a sister in law, Rose. I can't believe you don't have siblings. I wouldn't know what to do without my brother. He is soo irritating, girl. Emmett is a prankster so I constantly have to pick up after his childish antics. Like, a month ago, he put pink dye in my shampoo. It was hideous! I had to chop it all off and now everyone at work calls me Tinkerbell. I hate my job. I work in sales at a huge clothing outlet. It's basically constant finger-spacing hangers, dealing with craptastic customers and watching as your coworkers hook up with the cologne guys across the way. It's disgusting. Not me though. I'm happily taken. My fiancee, his name is Jasper, we met in middle school. He was dating a brat named Maria that only liked him for his chocolate milk. I stomped up to him one day and let him have it. Told him he was an idiot for letting her walk all over him and that he was too pretty to be in her shadow and bam! He kissed me! We got suspended but it was totally worth it."

Alice talked like she didn't have to breathe. She kept going and going and I didn't mind. I enjoyed hearing about her life. The girl was interesting. I didnt get annoyed or bored once in the four hours straight she chirped in my ear.

I could've kept listening too but we were rudely interrupted.

Screaming. Gunshot. More screaming.

"Noooo!"


	4. Chapter three

**CHAPTER THREE**

The three of us raced back inside of the cabin. Jessica was still screaming and Mike was restraining her as she struggled to reach something around the corner. A few steps further and we saw. Mrs. Stanley was curled in on herself on the floor, weeping and holding a hand to cover the gaping bite wound in her shoulder. The man who had obviously been the attacker lay next to her, a bullet hole in his chest and one between his gray, unseeing eyes. His mouth was bloody and torn like he'd come straight from the set of a gore filled horror film.

"Oh my god." Alice whispered, drawing a hand up to her mouth.

"What happened?" I demanded to know, crouching down by the sobbing woman.

"Back away, B. She's infected now. Lauren's dad, Mr. Mallory, must've been sick. He came out of nowhere. Ripped a chunk right outta Jess's ma." Mikes words caused Jess to scream again, yanking away from him to hold her mother.

"Will she become like that now?" Esme questioned desperately, grabbing Alice's hand for comfort.

"Yes." Mike whispered the answer. Jess made an odd gurgling sound, squeezing her now twitching mother closer.

"You. Sh. Shoot me. Mike. You have to. Have to. Shoot." Mrs. Stanley gasped for words, her eyes losing the bright blue color and her skin jerking like ants were crawling over her.

"Nooo! Mommy!" Jessica wailed, clinging impossibly tighter.

"Dont. Be like. Don't want to. Not like that." Mrs. Stanley couldn't get the words out but we all understood her. She wanted Mike to shoot her before she became like Mr. Mallory.

"Oh my god, just shoot her already!" Lauren snapped, yanking the gun away and firing it several times into Jessica's mom until all that was left was a bloody mess and a loud clicking signaling the gun was out of ammunition.

Jessica screamed, standing and charging for Lauren. Mike caught her around the waist and pulled her in tight. Mrs. Mallory grabbed Lauren and admonished her quietly while pulling her out of the room. Esme stood in shock, hugging a tear stained Alice to her chest. I couldn't take my eyes off the woman who was welcoming us here just a few hours ago.

What in the hell was this? People eating people. A bite turning normal, good people into a rotting, man eating corpse. It made no sense. This was impossible. This was horrible.

"Why?" Jessica cried. Mike twisted his fingers in her hair and let loose a few tears as well.

"Baby, she was turning. You know that. We both watched the news. The YouTube videos."

"What videos?" I couldn't help but ask. Was there an explanation for this carnage? Mike wordlessly handed me his phone, the saved videos already loaded for me to watch. I hit play and watched how the beginning of the end started.

"Patient seven is showing positive signs to treatment sixty-four. We've started all our patients, well, all the patients that have a chance still on this possible cure. We may have just completely ended this mad cow pandemic before it started." A beautiful and strict looking scientist rasped through Mikes phone speaker.

I hit play on the second video. Esme and Alice were watching over my shoulder with furrowed brows.

"There ya have it folks. News two being the first to inform you, it's worked! After several theories, scientific experimenting and a whole lot of prayers patient seven's temperature has gone miraculously down and the seizures have stopped all together! We bring you live to Monica at the local hospital."

"Hello everyone, this is Monica Clay, News two, I'm here with Dr. Brenda Linton who is hear to explain how she came up with this cure and how she feels about saving hundreds of people." A woman standing prettily next to the scientist from earlier.

"Well, it's been an exhausting couple of weeks but I had to hold it together. I was patient seven's and several others only chance of survival. Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease is an incredibly rare and horrible disease but we've had 20 exposed cases just this morning from Happy Patty meat supplies. It's my hope that with this new cure-

"Dr. Linton! Get in here! Code blue!" A nurse shouted down the hallway.

Everyone races to the room, camera immediately settling on a man in a hospital bed, jerking and foaming at the mouth. The nurse tried to intubate only to get a nasty bite from the now snarling patient. Screams filled the room as the nurse pulled back with missing fingers.

"Turn that camera off!" Dr. Linton ordered, hitting a button on the wall.

Security swarmed the room, grabbing the patient and nurse and fighting to get them out while a few started pushing at the cameraman and news anchor.

Alice was biting her nails, eyes wide. I hit play on the next video.

"Bruh, do you see this?" A young man stood at his sliding glass window on a second story building. He was filming the street below. More accurately, the screaming, running neighbors. Cars were stopped in the middle of the road and on the sidewalk.

"Oh man, up there, look at that!"

"Jesus, mate. Are they eating him?"

In front of the traffic stop lay a body with three people shoving their hands in its stomach. Pulling out what looked like intestines and taking a hearty bite.

"God, turn it off. We gotta call 911."

I pressed play on the final video as Esme let out a soft whine.

"Stay in your homes! Please, lock your doors and stay calm. This is a tragedy but if we all stay calm and at home it'll end before it begins-

Screaming. The news anchor stopped talking into the camera to look over at what was happening where we couldn't see.

"Roger!" More screaming. Gurgling. Groans as the rotting bodies of the walking dead knocked the camera on its side.

We watched in horror as the man was eaten before the camera splintered like it got stepped on and turned fuzzy and then black. I handed Mike his phone back as Alice lost her tough persona, puking all over the floor and Mrs. Stanley's fern in the corner.

I almost felt like being sick too. What I'd just watched stayed glued to the back of my eyelids. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing the carnage that was recorded.

"What do we do now?" Lauren was back.

"Bitch! Get out! I hope they get you and eat your stupid face off!" Jessica screeched, jerking away from Mike and decking Lauren hard in the nose.

Lauren screamed, grabbing her nose and wailing loudly. Mrs. Mallory came running, shoving Jessica away and pulling Lauren's hands off to assess the damage.

I met Alice's eyes and nodded my head to the door. She and Esme followed me back to the swing. We sat for a few minutes, Simba came running from the yard to lick at our dangling fingers. Esme finally broke the silence.

"Bella, we can't stay here. We have family waiting for us at home. Our husbands, my son and daughter in law. Not to mention the family friends who came to visit at the worst possible time."

"I doubt anyone is staying here. We should stick together, ma. We can't leave Bella alone with these crazy people." Alice pointed out. I giggled a little. They both turned to look at me like I'd joined the others in insanity. I giggled again. Before I knew it, my giggles had turned into loud guffaws. After a minute of my hysterical laughter, Alice and Esme couldn't help but join in when I began snorting like a pig.

We laughed and laughed. In shock, in misery, in the face of death.


End file.
